


Daddy needs a nap

by Katzenfloh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Family, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenfloh/pseuds/Katzenfloh
Summary: Rosie ist krank und John Watson braucht ein paar Minuten Auszeit vom Vatersein.





	Daddy needs a nap

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERALERT: Post-Season/Series 4
> 
> Im Original von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hat Dr. Watson nach dem Tod seiner Frau nicht wieder geheiratet und ist in die Baker Street zurückgezogen. Die letzten Szenen der vierten Staffel lassen darauf schließen, dass Moffat und Gatiss John ebenfalls zu Sherlock zurückkehren lassen. Und fuck, nach dem Trauma von Season 4 brauchen wir das.
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Charakteren gehören der BBC bzw. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Meine erste Sherlock-Fanfic. Über Kommentare, Meinung etc. würde ich mich sehr freuen. :)

Es war eine dieser Nächte, in denen John Watson kein Auge zubekam. Der Exsoldat, Arzt, leidenschaftliche Blogger und Mitbewohner des hochfunktionalsten Soziopathen Englands geriet mit der wohl heimtückischsten Herausforderung seines Lebens an seine Grenzen: Die kleine Rosamund hatte eine Erkältung, die in den letzten Tagen zu einer waschechten Bronchitis angewachsen war.

Es war dunkel im Schlafzimmer des oberen Stockwerks in 221B Baker Street und obwohl er bereits mehrere Stunden neben seiner schlummernden Tochter lag, kam John nicht zur Ruhe. Rosie schlief eingewickelt in eine flauschig warme Decke in seinem Bett und umklammerte mit ihren kleinen Händchen seinen Arm.

Immer wieder hustete das Kind im Schlaf. Zwar sank ihr Fieber weiter, doch die Bronchitis hatte sie fest im Griff. Kaum, dass sie einige Minuten ruhig atmete, schüttelte ein neuer Hustenreiz ihren blonden Lockenkopf. Trotzdem schlief sie wie ein Engel. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem abgespannten Daddy, der erschöpft und ruhelos die Umrisse der Zimmerdecke in der Dunkelheit anstarrte. Jetzt gierte sein erschöpfter Körper nach Erholung und sein Mund, vom wiederholten Das-wird-schon-wieder-Zureden ausgetrocknet, nach einem Schluck warmen Tees.

John streichelte seiner Tochter die Locken aus der Stirn und befreite vorsichtig seinen Arm aus ihrer Umklammerung.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da, kleine Hummel", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und stand auf.

Leise stieg er die schmale Treppe hinunter. In der Küche klirrte und surrte es – Sherlock war dort in einen seiner chemischen Tests vertieft. Irgendwas Explosives mit Reifen oder so, schloss John aus dem Geruch nach verbranntem Gummi, der mit dem kalten Halogenlicht durch die offene Tür in den Flur drang. In 221B waren die Türen nie verschlossen. Zumindest, wenn Sherlock sie nicht gerade potentiellen Kunden, Scotland Yard oder Mycroft vor der Nase zuschlug.

John biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Besser erst mal kein Tee. Seufzend ging er an der Küchentür vorbei und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem roten Sessel, der leer und einladend und Gemütlichkeit vermittelnd am brennenden Kaminfeuer stand.

Zu nah an der Küche.

Müde fuhr John sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und ließ sich mit einem Ächzen aufs Sofa fallen, das Babyphone, aus dem leises Hustengeräusch drang, in der rechten Hand. Das rissige graue Leder der Couch war kalt. Trotzdem strahlte es Ruhe aus und eben die brauchte John jetzt. Wenn er schon keinen Tee bekommen konnte …

Eine Weile betrachtete er still das Flackern des Kaminfeuers. Als Sherlock wie ein verrückter Derwisch aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer fegte, sah er auf. Sein Blick folgte der schlanken Gestalt, die an den beiden Sesseln vorbei zum Tisch eilte, nach irgendetwas griff und wieder in der Küche verschwand.

John hob eine Augenbraue. Mit der Laborbrille über der Nase, der Schutzhaube über den schwarzen Locken und den flatternden Schößen des dunkelblauen Morgenmantels sah Sherlock wieder mal gottverdammt lächerlich aus. John fragte sich, ob sein experimentiersüchtiger Mitbewohner ihn bemerkt hatte. Er war leise gewesen, um Rosie nicht zu wecken, doch den hochsensiblen Sinnen seines Freundes entging gewöhnlich nichts, was in 221B geschah.

Außer, er war beschäftigt.

Mit Versuchen mit Extremitäten und Organen verstorbener Leute zum Beispiel.

Sherlock hatte Johns Abwesenheit einmal zwei Tage nicht bemerkt, weil der fortschreitende Verwesungsgrad einer menschlichen Milz in verdorbener Kuhmilch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit für sich beansprucht hatte. Auslöser des absurden Experiments war der mysteriöse Tod eines Kraftfahrers im Milchtank seines Lastwagens wenige Kilometer vor Cardiff gewesen. Johns Blogeintrag zum Fall „Der Kuhmilch-Mord“ hatte die erzürnten Agrarlobbyisten dazu bewogen, 221B im sozialen Netz fälschlicherweise als Geheimbasis militanter Veganerbewegungen zu brandmarken – mit entsprechenden Folgen vor der schweren schwarzen Haustür, die Sherlock offenkundig nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte.

Genaugenommen entging Sherlock während seiner Experimentierphasen viel von dem, was vor und in diesem Haus passierte.

Auch egal.

John würde sich hüten, die Küche zu betreten.

Seit zwei Wochen war in London kein Mensch zu Tode gekommen. Nicht ein klitzekleiner Mord war geschehen und Sherlock war in seiner kochenden Langeweile kurz davor, die Wände hochzugehen. Seit Tagen brodelte er in der Küche über irgendwelchen chemischen Reaktionen. Er sprach nicht – was normal war –, aß nicht – was nicht ungewöhnlich war –, rasierte sich nicht – bei einem stets adrett herausgeputzten Anzugträger wie Sherlock ("Stil öffnet Türen, John.") schon eher alarmierend, schloss John den Gedankengang ab. Wenn nicht bald irgendjemand auf rätselhafte Weise verstarb, würden Gummikokeleien und Brandlöcher im Küchentisch Johns geringste Probleme sein.

Er seufzte erschöpft, ließ den Hinterkopf auf die Rückenlehne sinken. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben. Schon wieder eine Zimmerdecke. Trist und grau hing sie über ihm, als wollte sie sagen: "Schlafenszeit, John."

Ihre wilden Jahre mochten vorüber sein, die Zeit jugendlichen Wahnsinns und aberwitziger Abenteuer hinter ihnen liegen. Sherlock schoss zwar keine Löcher mehr in die Tapeten und sprang nicht mehr brüllend über Sessel und Tische. Seit Rosie da war, bemühte er sich; er würde es nie zugeben, aber er vergötterte das kleine Mädchen. Doch die Tatenlosigkeit ohne rätselhafte Verbrechen würde nicht allzu lange gut gehen und ein Kleinkind in der Baker Street entspannte die Situation nicht unbedingt. Eher gefährdeten sie in Zeiten der Ruhe einander, Rosamund und Sherlock und John. Nun war Rosie auch noch krank. John hatte keine Zeit, sich um Sherlock zu kümmern, und der würde so lange in der Küche herumzündeln, bis irgendetwas explodierte. Und wenn es Johns Nerven waren …

Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er dem spätabendlichen Straßenlärm, der von der Baker Street zu ihm heraufdrang, dem Prasseln im Kamin und Rosamunds leisem Husten aus dem Babyphone.

_Schenkst du Daddy noch ein paar Minuten, Rosie?_

Das Flirren des Gasbrenners, den der unbelehrbare Idiot in der Küche trotz der überdeutlichen Verdammt-nochmal-lass-es-oder-du-brennst-als-Nächstes-Warnung wieder an den Herd angeschlossen hatte, und Sherlocks leises Gemurmel chemischer Verbindungen und Zahlen ließen John langsam zur Ruhe kommen. Ein Stück absurder Normalität in 221B, ein Hauch lebensmüder Geborgenheit.

Durch seine geschlossenen Augen und die Zimmerwand konnte John beinahe sehen, wie der gelangweilteste aller Detektive verschiedenfarbige Flüssigkeiten in Reagenzgläsern zusammenkippte, allerlei Krams anzündete, Versuchsergebnisse durch das Mikroskop betrachtete …

 

Die Kälte kroch John die Beine hinauf und unter den Stoff seiner Shorts. Er blinzelte. Setzte sich auf. Seine nackten Füße schabten über kalte Holzdielen.

War er eingenickt?

Schlaftrunken sah er sich um. Das Kaminfeuer war heruntergebrannt, die Halogenlampen erloschen. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Kein Klirren in der Küche, keine Autos auf der Baker Street. Selbst das Babyphone war stumm.

Er räusperte sich in die dunkle Stille hinein und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und durchs Haar.

_Gott, wie spät ist es? Zurück ins Bett._

Müde erhob er sich, massierte sich gähnend den steifen Nacken und trat in den Flur. An der Küchentür blieb er stehen. Aus dem Durcheinander auf dem Küchentisch ragte ein Grüppchen Reagenzgläser heraus. Sie fingen das fahle Mondlicht ein, das durch das Fenster neben dem Kühlschrank ins Zimmer schien.

Ob Sherlock schlief? Oder ausgegangen war und in Londons finsteren Gassen Phantomen hinterherjagte?

 _Oder er war gerade dabei, das Labor im St. Barts auszuräumen_ , dachte John. Er lehnte im Türrahmen, betrachtete das Versuchschaos und fragte sich, wo das Babyphone abgeblieben war. Es musste ihm aus der Hand gerutscht sein, als er auf der Couch eingeschlafen war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Egal. Zu müde.

Die kalten Dielen knarrten unter seinen Füßen. Er fror und konnte die Augen vor Müdigkeit kaum offenhalten, als er am Küchentisch vorbei in den kleinen Flur trat. Im Schlafzimmer empfing wohlig warmer Teppich seine Zehen.

Er ging weiter, umrundete das Bett. Seit seiner Beziehung mit Mary schlief er auf der rechten Seite. Mary war fort, doch die Macht der Gewohnheit war geblieben.

John setzte sich auf die Matratze, die sich genauso kalt anfühlte wie das Sofa vorhin. Er fingerte nach der Decke und griff ins Leere. Er blinzelte. Irgendwas war nicht, wie es sein sollte.

Egal. Rosie brauchte die Wärme der Decke und er wollte das Kind nicht wecken, denn dann wäre die Nacht endgültig vorbei.

Er fand ein Kissen, legte sich auf den Rücken und zog es sich unter den Kopf, streckte die Hand aus und strich mit den Fingern durch den Lockenschopf, der neben ihm lag. Dann sah er fröstelnd zur Zimmerdecke hoch, deren Umrisse in der Dunkelheit vage zu erkennen waren.

Hatte sie sich verändert, oder kam ihm das nur so vor?

Er war so unglaublich müde und die in die Baker Street eingekehrte Ruhe machte ihn nur noch schläfriger.

Morgen würde er für Rosie neuen Hustensaft aus der Praxis mitnehmen. Und gesunden Tee einkaufen. Irgendwas mit Kräutern, aber welche? Als Arzt konnte er Salben, Tropfen und viele weitere Medikamente gegen Bronchitis im Schlaf aufzählen, doch abgesehen vom Allrounder Fencheltee versagten seine Kenntnisse bei den Hausmitteln. Für manches brauchte es eben eine Mutter. Doch Rosie hatte keine Mutter mehr.

Molly wusste sicher Rat. Sie war in Sachen Erkältung durch ihre tägliche Arbeit in der gekühlten Pathologie im St. Barts zwangsläufig bewandert. Auf gar keinen Fall würde er Sherlock nach dessen Meinung fragen. Ihm zu überlassen, was Rosie trinken oder inhalieren sollte, kam einem Kindsmord gleich.

 _Morgen schicke ich Sherlock zu Molly_ , dachte John, während er langsam in den Schlaf glitt. Dann würde Sherlock auf andere Gedanken kommen und die Wohnung zumindest nicht an diesem Tag niederbrennen. John konnte die drohenden Flammen beinahe spüren. An seiner Schulter. Da wurde es wärmer. Ein Knistern drang an sein Ohr. Wie von Feuer. Oder von den Leichensäcken im St. Barts, schwarz und kalt. Er glaubte, Molly und Sherlock mit Sandwiches und Kantinenkaffee über Leichen gebeugt diskutieren zu sehen. Wie sie Verstorbene aufschnitten. Körper sezierten. Todesursachen ergründeten. Wie Sherlocks schlanke Finger über kalte Haut strichen …

John wandte blinzelnd den Kopf, als er die kalte Haut aus dem Traum als seine eigene erkannte. Er zitterte. Fror noch immer. Warme Finger berührten seinen Arm. Flüchtig. Schon waren sie wieder fort.

"John?"

Sherlock. Er klang müde. Müde wie John. Seine Stimme ein heiseres, tiefes Kratzen, als hätte er geschlafen.

"Hm", machte John, zu müde zum Antworten.

War Sherlock nicht eben noch mit Molly im St. Barts gewesen?

"John", wieder Sherlocks Stimme, tief und wohlig und nah. Sherlocks Hand fuhr über seinen Arm. John hörte das Knistern erneut. Nein, es war ein Rascheln. Wie von Stoff. Ein Laken.

Die rechte Hand noch immer in Sherlocks Haaren, drehte sich John im Halbschlaf auf die Seite und in das Laken hinein, das Sherlock um ihn legte. Er schmiegte sich in die Umarmung des größeren Mannes, an dessen warmen Körper, vergrub den müden Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich, als er die Erschöpfung der vergangenen schlaflosen Nächte ausatmete, seine Haare verfingen sich in Sherlocks Bartstoppeln. Wie von selbst rutschten seine Beine zwischen Sherlocks, umfasste seine Hand die kantige Schulter.

Langsam wich die Kälte in seiner Haut einem angenehmen Kribbeln, dort, wo er die Berührung schlanker Finger durch den Stoff des T-Shirts spürte. Es war lange her, dass er in jemandes Armen gelegen, jemandes Geruch in sich aufgesogen und warme Haut an seiner gespürt hatte.

Seit Mary fort war, war er keine Beziehung mehr eingegangen. Er konnte nicht, wollte sich nicht wieder verlieben, nicht noch einmal alles verlieren. Nicht nach Mary, nicht nach diesem grausamen Ende von etwas, das ein gemeinsames Leben, ein Auf-immer-und-ewig hatte werden sollen.

Doch John war auch nur ein Mensch und er sehnte sich nach der Wärme eines vertrauten Körpers, nach Berührung und Geborgenheit. Nach den letzten Tagen voller Stress und Sorgen um Rosie tat es gut, etwas Nähe zu spüren.

Irgendetwas in ihm flüsterte: _Du solltest bei Rosie sein, nicht hier._ Doch die Vernunft erreichte ihn in seinem erschöpften Halbschlaf nicht. Tief in sich vergrabenen Empfindungen nachspürend, strich Johns Hand irgendwo zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit über verhärtete Muskeln und knochige Rippen hinunter zu Sherlocks Hüfte. Seine Finger wanderten den schlanken Rücken entlang, langsam, jede Einzelheit ertastend. Das hatte er gerne gemacht, früher, bei den Mädchen, auch bei Mary, sie mochten das. Mary hatte seine zarten Berührungen geliebt und er ihr Entzücken unter seinen Händen genossen.

Sherlocks Körper war anders als der der Frauen, die John kennengelernt hatte. Alles war fühlbar, jeder Knochen, jeder Muskelstrang. Unter seinen Fingerkuppen spürte er Sherlocks Wirbel – _L3, L2, L1, Th 12, Th 11_ –, orthopädisches Schäfchenzählen die Wirbelsäule hinauf. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger fuhr er um die Kanten der Wirbel, benannte im Geiste, was er berührte – _Processus spinosi, costalis_ –, ertastete die harte Rundung, wo sich Sherlocks raue Haut um die Schulterblätter spannte.

 "So dünn", flüsterte John, die Lippen an Sherlocks Schulter.

"John", raunte der, die tiefe Stimme ein Vibrieren an Johns Wange. Er schluckte, sein warmer Atem ging schnell an Johns Hinterkopf. Sherlocks Herzschlag hämmerte an Johns Brust, kräftig, schnell – schneller als Johns –, die langen Finger krallten sich in den T-Shirt-Stoff.

"Sherlock", flüsterte John, "gehst du morgen ins St. Barts?"

In Johns Armen versteifte sich Sherlocks Körper. Kein Atem mehr an Johns Hinterkopf. Dann ein zögerliches: "Was?"

"Lass dir von Molly was aus der Kantine holen", murmelte John.

Sherlock nickte in Johns Haare hinein. Stieß hörbar die Luft aus.

"Gut", raunte John. Sherlock sollte mehr essen. Sich vom tristen Alltag ablenken. Er beschloss, morgen etwas vom Inder oder aus dem Tierra Brindisa mitzubringen. Morgen. Morgen nach der Arbeit … Asiatisches Essen am Kamin, am warmen Kamin …

Eng an Sherlocks Körper geschmiegt gab John der bleiernen Müdigkeit endgültig nach. Seine Hand rutschte von Sherlocks Rücken und er schlief ein.


End file.
